Unwilling Dragonborn
by TheLastDovahkiin
Summary: Virrana is a Dunmer girl from Cyrodiil and when she goes to Skyrim after her 19th birthday, she finds out shes the fabled Dovahkiin. She must choose to save Tamriel or let it burn; what will she decide? Rated M for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1: Introducing Virrana

**Note: Yes. New story. I need to quit doing this, but I have trouble staying on one** **thing. Anyway, this ones going to be about a Dunmer named Virrana (If you couldn't tell, Dark Elves are my favorite race) who gets more than she bargained for when in Skyrim. Enjoy!**

I'm Virrana, a 19 year old Dunmer from Cryodiil. I was raised by my mothers Imperial friends after she was killed by bandits while in Skyrim. I think of Alanae and Vasian as my aunt and uncle. They've treated me like their daughter since Alanae can't have children. Now, a day after I turned 19, I'm sitting in a cart with a bunch of strange men. Apparently I crossed the border illegally without realizing it and walked into a fight of some kind.

"Hey, you, you're finally awake." A blonde Nord man across from me said. I groaned and tried to rub the back of my head to check if it was bleeding, but realized my hands were bound. He gave me a sympathetic look. "You were trying to cross the border, right? walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us. I'm Ralof by the way. What's your name?"

Before I could answer, an Imperial man snapped at us, telling us to be quiet. Another brunette nord in rags smirked and looked at the finely dressed nord (gods, theres alot of nords here) next to me.

"What's wrong with him, huh?" The brunette asked Ralof, gesturing at the nord next to me. He growled and Ralof jumped in.

"Watch your tongue! You're speaking to Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak." I was completely confused but before I could ask, the brunette's eyes widened.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm? You're... you're the leader of the rebellion! If they captured you then... oh Gods, where are they taking us?" The burrnette started hyperventilating and praying to the eight divines, and Ralof sighed.

"I don't know where they're taking us, but Sovngaurde awaits." After a few minuets of scilence, Ralof spoke again. "Where are you from, horse theif?"

"Why do you care?" The brunette was terrified and I almost felt sorry for him.

"A nords last thoughts should be of home." Ralof looked at the nord in rags and gave him a small smile.

"Rorikstead... I'm from Rorikstead." He looked over at me, eyes still wide. "You and me, we shouldnt be here. It's these Stormcloaks they're after. If it wasnt for them, I could be halfway to Hammerfell by now."

"So... we're going to die?" I asked Ralof quietly. I had a Cyrodilic accent and Ralof seemed a bit surprised. I guess he thought I was from Morrowind.

"Aye. I'm not sure if they'll execute you, but the damn Imperials wont think twice about sending me to Sovngarde. I sighed and put my head down. Funny, I just got out to see the world and now I'm going to die. I actually laughed aloud, causing everyone to stare at me questioningly.

"Sorry, I just turned nineteen yesterday and now I'm meeting my end." Ralof smiled at me, trying to offer comfort.

"Hey, at least you'll have me when we get to Sovngaurde." Ralof laughed, but when I looked up he seemed to have remember my race. He stopped laughing and rushed to correct his mistake. "I'm sorry, I forgot you-"

I sighed. this happens a lot. "It's fine. I get that a lot. And I don't think Dunmer can go to Sovngarde, anyway." I heard Ulfric snort a laugh and Ralof almost shot him a look but as far as I could tell, he kept it in. We arrived in a town, and there were soldiers everywhere.

Ralof shook his head, looking disgusted by the Altmer everywhere. I don't blame him. He looked over to a man on a horse talking to a Thalmor. "Look at him. General Tullius, military governor. Looks like he brought the Thalmor with him, damn elves." I looked at the man Ralof was talking about and he looked right back at me, giving me a look that seemed to apologize. The cart we were in rode up to a wall, and we got out one by one.

The brunette nord was first, and he flipped out, screaming about how he wasn't a rebel. I told him to calm down and tried to help but he ran, only to diw from an arrow in the back of the head. I'd never seen anyone die before, and my eyes filled up with tears. I tried to cover my mouth to stifle a sob but my hand wouldn't allow it. They listed off Ralof and Ulfric, then I walked up.

"Who are you?" The Imperial man said. He looked down at his list and when I didn't answer right away, the woman next to him yelled at me to spit it out.

"I-I'm Virrana Kanalia," I stuttered. The two Imperials looked at each other.

"Captain," the man said, "She's not on the list." He was flipping through the pages.

"Forget the list, she goes to the block." She gave me an apologetic look, and I had tears flowing freely down my face silently. I walked over to where Ralof was and he gave me another smile. A priestess came out and staring talking about commending out souls or something, but another nord cut her off.

"Shut up already. We shouldn't keep the Gods waiting." He walked over to the chopping block and was forcefully pushed down by an Imperial soldier. "The Gods are smiling down at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?" With that, the executioner cut off the nords head before could look away. I started crying hard now, confused and scared. I had never really been out of my home and right when I left, I was seeing death everywhere.

"Next, the Dark Elf from Morrowind!" I walked over to the block, shaking from tears and terror.

"I'm from Cyrodiil, you damn Imperials. And thank you for showing me how I put my faith in the wrong people." Had I looked up, I would have noticed the Imperials pained look and the Stormcloaks smirks. But I kept my head down. I was pushed down and the executioner readied his ax. Then, we head a roar. I opened my eyes and saw a dragon, blacker than night, staring at me from the tower.

_Dovahkiin._

**Note: Hey guys! Hope you liked that intoduction! Personally, I think this is one of my better works. But I've said that about other things that turned out to be a flop. Reveiws are greatly appreciated, so I hope I get some feedback for this. I'll publish chapter two tonight or tommorow. Hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Bleak Falls Barrow

**Note: Here's chapter two! I hope you liked chapter one, and that you will like this chapter. Now, I'll stop talking so you guys can read on**. **And I know, this isnt tonight or tommorow. I say that then I don't like it so I redo it twenty times and it's a week later. xD Sorry. Anndd my last chapter was filled with mistakes that I didnt see until now. . Sorry. Another thing, I apoligize if the diologe doesnt match up. I'm trying to make it like the game, but It's difficult since I can't find the diologe chat things anywhere.**

_Dovahkiin._

_Get up. Get up, you idiot! _I thought to myself. I was frozen when I heard those words from the dragon. Or was it in my head? I couldn't tell. All I knew is I had to get up and run before I was killed. I blinked the tears from my eyes and ran over to Ralof. He tried to say a few things but I tuned him out. All I knew is that I need to get _out of here._ We arrived at a keep after jumping of buildings and many close calls with a dragon and with Imperials.

"Here, Virrana, let me cut off you binds. You'll your hands," Ralof said, cutting off my bindings. I nodded to him in thanks, then looked around the keep for supplies we could use. The only thing there, however, was the body of a dead Stormcloak.

"Damnit.." I said under my breath. I had no idea how to use a war axe or sword, and now I'm stuck here with Imperial bitches and a dragon. Perfect.

"What is it? If you need armor and a weapon, take it from him. It's alright to borrow a friends ax." He smiled and I sighed again.

"Ralof," I said quietly, not wanting to let any Imperials hear. "I don't know how to use a weapon of any sort, except a bow." My aunt taught me archery ever since I was young, and it's pretty much all I can do. Although, I was in the Cyrodiil thieves guild a few years ago but got kicked out for getting my shadowmarks mixed up and robbing the Doyen.

"Oh. Well, I have a bow right here if you want it." He handed me a beautiful ebony bow, light but firm and wouldnt break easily. How did he get this?

"Thank you, Ralof. I'll return it after we get out of here." Finally, I wasnt a blubbering mess anymore and I found some arrows and got my bow ready. Then we heard the imperials.

"Virrana, take cover," Ralof whispered through his teeth. I crouched down into the shadows and aimed at the captains head as she walked in. 3... 2... 1... I released the arrow and shot her right through her forehead, making her collapse immediately. then, before anyone else could see me, I shot one of the soldiers through the stomach and the other through the heart. They all just layed there, bleeding and coughing up blood.

I smiled.

(xxx)

Forty arrows, five burning corpses, and three rock dodges later, we got out of that damn cave. I tried to return Ralofs bow, but he told me to keep it which I found odd.

"So.. you're pretty good with a bow, I see." Ralof said.

"I don't know. But by the eight, I love doing it." I gave him a wide smile but he didn't return it this time.

"By the_ eight?_ Virrana, if you want to stay in Skyrim you need to know one thing; there are _nine _divines. Not eight. Talos, also known as Tiber Septim, is the ninth divine" I was confused. Nine divines? I've never heard of such a thing.

"Oh. Sorry, I've never heard of a ninth divine. But I have heard of Tiber Septim." We were quiet for the rest of the way to Riverwood. We talked to Gerdur, and I left that night with some stuff that I didnt exactly own, and made my way to Whiterun with guards chasing after me.

(xxx)

After paying my fines I made my way back into Dragonsreach, to the Jarl who just watched my pockets being emptied of jewels, gold, and jewlery. I smiled at Jarl Balgruuf and did a little bow, and he coughed uncomfortably.

"I see you've come back- and without gaurds, it would seem. What do you need?" The Jarl was slumped in his throne, typical for people of his office. He wore noble mans clothes, a circlet with two emralds and a ruby, and had a steel ax slung at his side. Enchanted, by the looks of it. I walked up to him and brushed my hair out of my eyes. It was dark red, only a little lighter than my eyes.

"Aye, I have news of the dragon attack in Helgen. Huge, black, fire everywhere." I shook my head. "A dream come true, really." I heard the Housecarl chuckle despite herself. The Jarl just sighed.

"Yes, we've heard about it. Irileth, send a detachment to Riverwood at once." Irileth, that's he name. I couldn't remember.

"Yes, my Jarl. Right away." She started to go talk to the guards, but the Stewerd piped up.

"My Jarl, I don't advise that. The Jarl of Falkreath might veiw that as joining Ulfrics side and attack! We should not-" The Jarl put up his hand.

"I will not let a dragon burn my hold and slaughter my people!" He roared. "Irileth, the detachment." I sighed. Did I drink an invisibility potion and not realize it? Jarl Balgruuf turned back to me.

"I think I have a task that you would be perfect for you, since you have experience with these dragons." He got up from his throne, and beckoned for me to follow him to a room on the right of the Main Hall. "My court wizard, Farengar, has been looking into these dragons and matters related to dragons. Farengar, I think I found someone to help you with your... project." A wizard looked up from his enchanting table.

"Ah, indeed?" He motioned for me to come over to him. "So, the Jarl thinks you can help me?" He looked down at me, making me hate my shortness more than usual. I was shorter than a female Breton, but I wasn't stocky. I was short, slim, had dark grey skin that was almost black, and dark crimson eyes. And like I said, my hair was dark red, I'm good with a bow, and thievery is more my style.

"Aye, he does. So let's skip the conversation. What do you need me to do?" I crossed my arms, trying to appear taller.

"Yes, indeed." The mage adjusted his hood so he could see better. "Have you ever heard of bleak falls barrow?" I shook my head. Nope. "Oh. Well, I need you to go there and find an ancient stone. It's called the Dragonstone."

"What's in it for me?" I smirked at his uncomfortable fidgeting.

"You'll have to see the Jarl about that." I sighed. Oh well, the Jarl's rich. I'll probably get quite a bit from this.

"Fine. I suppose I'm off to Bleak Falls then. Ta ta, don't get eaten by dragons." He didn't hear me and I chuckled. Back in Cyrodiil the Mages in the Mages Guild were always like that. I waved goodbye at anyone in the main hall, and made my way to Bleak Falls Barrow.

(xxx)

"Damn. Bandits and ruins. Two things I hate." I had just killed about five bandits when I arrived at the entrance. More bandits will be inside, I'll bet, with iron war axes and fur armor. They're so... _annoying._ I opened up the gate/door thing and stepped inside.

When I got into the ruin, I heard two bandits arguing about a Golden Claw, treasure, and draugr. I hate draugr, especially the Deathlord ones. I got my bow ready, aimed, and before I could fire I got hit in the back of the head.

Damn.

(xxx)

"Look's like we've got ourselves a hero. And she's quite pretty, even if she is an _elf_." Bandit taunts. Great, maybe I'll die quickly from a headache. I opened my eyes slowly, groaning at the searing pain in the back of my head. I tried to reach up to check the wound, but, of course, my hands were bound behind me along with my mouth being gagged by a dirty washcloth. I hate bandits. They kicked me, made remarks at how I was tied up, and tried to kiss me even though I was gagged. Disgusting pigs.

The men continued their taunting at me, finally having stopped the physical abuse, while I sliced away at my bindings. I found a sharp rock and they didn't notice. Finally, the idiots went to sleep and I got to work. I crouched down and went over to the first asshole closest to me. I took the dagger next to him and put it up to his throat, slicing it quickly. blood immediately started pooling around him and he gagged in his sleep. I smiled darkly at his suffering. Next, I went over to the second bandit and did the same. Two down, two to go. I went to the third bandit, the one who had been kicking my in the ribs, and sliced his throat so he couldn't scream. I then proceeded to stab him who-knows-how-many times in his abdomen, laughing darkly to myself. I'm twisted sometimes, I know. I decided to go after the leader last, the one who had tried to kiss me more than the others had.

To my surprise, he was awake. Eyes wide, hands up over his face. How in Oblivion did he get to be leader? I laughed loudly this time, hysteria and darkness. No happiness at all, besides the... pleasure...excitement I got from killing the bastards. I slowly walked up to him, dagger in hand, and began my work with a strange feeling that someone else was watching me.

(xxx)

I had been walking back through the ruins after killing the bandits. I didn't realize it during my... fun, but I was still in Bleak Falls Barrow.

I arrived in a large chamber with spiderwebs everywhere and a Dunmer man tied up, blocking the door. Great. I walked over to him and a giant frostbite spider appeared. Perfect. It came crashing down and I reached for my bow- which I remembered to recover, along with some elven arrows- and shot at the fucker. Four arrows later, it collapsed. I walked over to the blubbering bandit.

"Thank the divines, you're here! Listen, I need your help." The Dunmer babbled. He's an insult to our kind.

"Ok, I'll get you down." I gave him my darkest sadistic smile I could muster, and slowly began burning away the webs with a novice leveled fire spell. His face went pale at my amazingly innocent grin.

"You- you're insane!" He cried. Wonder what made him get that idea. I chuckled with no humor, just blackness. He probably noticed all the blood- much more than there should be- on my armor.

"Dear brother elf; what gave you that impression?" My voice was dripping fake sweetness and my face was somber. He dropped down and tried to make a run for it, but was too late. I caught hold of his throat and smiled, this time with the sickly sweetness of my voice. "The claw, brother elf. I don't want to have to have anymore fun today by killing you; I'm getting exhausted." His face went paler than I thought imaginable, and he managed to shake his head. I sighed and called upon my magicka, a shock spell, and used it at full strength while still holding his throat. Gods, there's something wrong with me.

(xxx)

After killing more draugr, getting the golden claw, and opening up a Nordic puzzle door, I made it into the inner sanctum.

As I got further in, I heard chanting coming from a wall with strange markings all over it. It felt familier but... wrong. I couldnt help myself; I reached up and touched the glowing words and felt a power awaken within me. I threw my head up and shouted something I didnt understand but knew better than the back of my hand.

_Fus._

**Note: Hope you liked this chapter! Took longer than I thought it would, but I hope it turned out alright. And there was quite a bit of... gruesomeness in this chapter (more than I usually do). Sorry if that's not your thing, but it's necessary for later. Next chapter will probably take forever too, so I'm not gonna say it'll be here by tonight. But who knows? Anyway, hope you liked it and hope you'll like the next one too.**


End file.
